My Little Pony: mlp Lightning Hooves Tale
by lightningpaw17
Summary: Lightning Hooves Tell is about a young alicorn, in fact the first alicorn, who tries to figure out who and what she is in the darkest days of history. While the earth, pegisi, and unicorn ponies grudges grow larger, and war grows closer, she is forced to hide her identity. In the process she makes some unexpected friends, and with their help, and a little luck, war may be avoided.
1. prologue

Lightning Hooves Tale:

Prolog:

Long ago, before the very idea of equestria had come to any ponies mind, hatred filled the land. The ponies of all three clans had a grudging relation ship, based only off of their own needs. As I'm sure, however, most of you already knew that. For generations now, around winter, the tell of how equestria was built is told around every fire, in every house of the land. Every pony now a days believes in harmony, and also believes the tales of their ancestors, of the ice and cold caused by their hatred, but if I told you every last tale was a lie would you believe me? Perhaps I shouldn't say every tale, for the hatred of the three clans was real, but all the others are lies. Why would they lie, you ask? Well you'll see soon enough. It is said in legend that the three leaders of each clan, and their most trusted advisers, left their homes because ice and blizzards constantly fell, and every one was starving. They left in search of paradise. However, when they got there the other two clans had already arrived, thus creating more fights. After certain things happened, things I will not say, for they do not concern this story, they made peace, and equestria was born. This is the tale most believe. Very few have ever sought the truth, and fewer have ever gained it. This is a story of how equestria was truly founded, and how it truly began.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1:

Moonlight Rose was dazing half asleep when she heard a slight rustle, and nearly nocked over a small table ,and all the stuff on it, as she jumped up frightened. The sudden noise was answered by a slight whimper, and more rustling beside her. Looking down she let out a sigh of relief, and, feeling quite foolish, used her magic to cradle a small grey bundle back to sleep. The small filly was barely noticeable in the dim light, her grey coat blending into the shadows, while the light blue tuff of a mane glinted slightly in the pale light. Moonlight wandered how long she had dazed, and when she looked out of the small window nearby, saw it was about an hour till dawn. She had barely slept the last few nights, and had been jumpy during the day. It really was no wonder why, she thought as she looked at her daughter. Any mother would be a little jumpy with a newborn, but Moonlight wasn't just a little jumpy. She was a lot jumpy. She never had imagined this would happen. She had been so careless! Now the fate of this filly was all her fault. She'd wanted a daughter so bad, she'd wanted any child so bad, but now she would have gladly waited a few more years if things could be different. It wasn't she wasn't ready, or didn't love the filly's father, because she did, and she was. It was something else. She sighed as she looked at her daughter. She knew from the beginning there was only a fifty percent chance of being able to keep her, that is, if she wanted her to be happy. But she never thought the filly would be _both_. A unicorn _and_ Pegasus. In this time it was against the law to marry a pony from a different clan, but when Moonlight saw the handsome grey colt gently falling from above, his dark blue main shining, She had fallen in love. It had been the same for Thundercloud, the pegisi. As he had came down on patrol he caught a gimps of dark navy blue hair flowing from a white and dark blue streaked unicorn. As you can imagine that was Moonlight. They began to meet in secret and before long were in true love. After Moonlight's child came, Thundercloud came only once more to see the baby, and hear her name, before he left saying moonlight wouldn't see him again, and it was for the best. As much as moonlight loved thundercloud, she too, had to admit it was for the best. The young filly looked a lot like both parents, and yet, like neither. She had a blue mane like both of them, but a lot lighter in color, and her coat was a lighter grey than her dads. She was named Lightning Flower, her name symbolizing both parents. As I'm sure you know, 'lightning' being for Thundercloud, and 'flower' for Moonlight Rose. It was traditional for a flower to be in the name of every unicorn in Moonlights family. But Lightning wasn't a unicorn. Her father would have been overjoyed if she was a Pegasus, and would have gladly raised her, but it was easier to hide wings than a horn. So for now Moonlight raised her, being scared the truth would be found out every day. Not knowing truly how special she was, and what she was, Moonlight called lightning a winged unicorn. What she really was, an alicorn, the first alicorn in fact, wouldn't be used to describe her for a very, very, long time yet.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Several years had passed, and Lightning Flower was now a school filly. She had grown tall thanks to her long legs and had a lean body. Most ponies manes, and coats change slightly in color from when they were really young, but Lightning still had her light grey coat, and light blue mane. Right now she was dashing quickly to her class room, her blue mane as messy as ever. As she galloped along her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and the sound of her hooves echoed around her. _Not again!_ she thought as she turned a corner and left the open walkway for a dimly lit hall _I_ _can't be late __**again**__!_ She had meant to slow down before coming to the classroom, and walk in with out attracting too much attention, but she was undoubtedly clumsy for an unicorn, and ended up tripping head first into the room. Not only did that attract attention, but she had slid across the floor, and ended up crashing right into a book shelf, causing all most all the books to fall on top of her. As Lightning lay still, trying to figure out how much trouble she was in, she heard a few more loud thuds, and figured either a few more books had just fallen off of the shelf, or the class was practicing levitation, and she had distracted the other ponies. Either way it'd probably would result in her getting in more trouble. Over head there was a swooshing noise as the books were magically lifted off of her. Frowning down at her was Mrs. Colton. The brown unicorn with her greying hair did not look happy. "Lightning," she began shrilly, "This is the fourth, I repeat, FOURTH time you've been late this week! I'm going to have to punish you this time. Do you understand?" Lightning ducked her head embarrassed at the stares of her class mates, "yes, mam," she said before trying to get up, only to slip and fall into the books left on the ground. Only then did she realize the ground was wet with soapy water. "You can start off with this mess," Mrs. Colton began, "Then clean up all this water," As Mrs. Colton left for her desk she looked back at lightning once more and added, "Honestly, Lightning Flower, you act like a Pegasus ruffian!" Lightning ducked her head in even more embarrassment as giggles and laughter followed Mrs. Colton's words and shifted her wings uncomfortably.

A few hours had passed and lightning was now sitting alone under a tree for lunch. It was a beautiful day and the sun was high in the sky. The fresh mountain air of mystery city smelled of wild flowers, and the few butterflies that came this high were fluttering among the grass. As she sat eating a sandwich of her own creation, Lightning let out a muffled grumble and rubbed her side against the tree. _Stupid thing_, she thought as the itchy covering scratched her feathers and skin. Tightly wrapped around her body were bandages used to help hide her wings. They were itchy today, because she had been in a rush this morning and when they had come undone earlier she didn't have much care in fixing them. These of course weren't the only things hiding her wings. Moonlight Rose, her mother, was extremely over protective in assuring no one knew of her wings. On top of the bandages was a shirt-like garment that covered her whole body, except where her cutie marks should be. It was light purple, and went slightly, slanting, down her hind legs. It didn't go down her front legs at all. On the front of this particular one was three white magic sparkles. Lightning didn't think she had to wear both the hidden bandages, _and_ the shirt, but whenever she complained her mother would always ask, "what if the shirt rips? then what?" and the argument would soon end once more. In the end, with her clumsiness, Lightning had to agree it was a good Idea, but thought that was enough. On top of that was a light weight small sattle, whose only purpose was to hide the slight shape of her wings. It was a darker purple in the center with a bluish rim, and like her garment was light weight and airy so she didn't get hot. This may all seem like a lot but in truth it wasn't. All any pony ever saw was a shirt-like garment, of which many unicorns wore similar clothing in that time, and a small sattle for decoration. No one had the very slightest idea Lightning was different. With her mothers caution, and her own wisdom, Lightning seemed like an absolutely perfectly normal unicorn.

But even for a unicorn she wasn't perfectly normal. Besides the obvious stuff. Lightning was part of the royal family. It was unlike she was in line for the throne, that was her cousin, or even close to it. Her mother would have been if she'd married sir. Ralieghnham, but she hadn't. In fact even if the whole family was some how wiped out, chances were she still wouldn't be on the throne, simply because she didn't want it any way. She only rarely wore royal wear, and attendant special ocations, and was recognized as part of the royal family only distantly by ponies of other families. Even then that wasn't the only thing that made her stand out. Despite her mothers thoughts Lightning had quite powerful magic. You see, certainly reasonable, Moonlight had figured Lightning would have very weak magic, being half and half, and probably, not as if she'd encourage it, couldn't fly at all. But for an unicorn of her age, and certainly with out a cutie mark, she had pretty powerful magic. You see an unicorns magic is rather weak before getting their cutie mark. In he olden days strong, and hard to master, magic was practiced among all the unicorns, such of which is not practiced today. So it is understandably recognized how powerful spells were common unlike today. In fact back then ponies with out cutie marks could perform what a full grown pony, cutie mark intact, would have to try very greatly at. So lightning, being one of the few in her class with out one, had impressed quite a few teachers with her skill. Although magic can, on rarer ocations, increase by ten times with a cutie mark, lightning was only slightly behind those with ones. This of course had attracted not only the teachers attention. Star Swirl The Bearded had been looking for an apprentice, and although there were plenty of better candidates than Lightning, there was a rule that no others could pass by. The apprentice of Star Swirl _had_ to be apart of the royal family. There was only one other who could qualify, Lightning's cousin, the princess. But in the end the princess couldn't do her royal duties and be mentored, for Star Swirl refused setting times he did not wish. So, to her mothers great dismay, it was Lightning who got the position.

Her apprenticeship, in fact, was what Lightning was thinking about at the moment. She was supposed to go to Star Swirls to work after school, but had gotten detention. She didn't want to push her luck with Mrs. Colton, but would rather do that than be late for the strict Star Swirl. She decided, in the end, she would try to reason with the head strong teacher, or make some deal that would make Mrs. Colton think she, Lightning, would be suffering more doing what ever she suggested instead. _Well better ask now, better now than never,_ Lightning thought as she got up and stretched, the bells ending lunch sounding.


End file.
